User blog:Bullet Francisco/Who is Bullet Francisco?
Being one of the more prominent users here on the Sonic News Network, I finally figured it was time to create an in-depth description of my character, interests, history, life, and values. Some of the highlights of this blog will include: * A more detailed autobiography of my Sonic News Network history from my perspective. * My stance as a Sonic the Hedgehog fan * My honest thoughts on the community. * My honest thoughts on certain individuals. * A step by step guide to your own personalized signature. * A detailed look into my personal life. * Information regarding my interests, hobbies, and ambitions. * 100 Trivia facts that you may not have known about me. * An "Ask me anything" section. * Ponies. ...and more. Let's begin. History Below is an accurate account of some of the more significant events that occurred during my stay here at the Sonic News Network from my perspective. The vast majority of personal thoughts on the events as described below have been cut out. If you are extremely nosy, you can catch me on the chatroom and request additional details. Life Before My online life before I joined the Sonic News Network was rather lackluster and boring. I never exactly grasped the concept of online communities and assumed that you had to be some sort of immortal deity to make an impact in one. Prior to joining the Sonic News Network, I was an active editor of various other wikis (including Super Mario Wiki) and a lurker of some other sites. I discovered the Sonic News Network in 2009 when my sister was browsing the Internet to acquire more knowledge of Ray the Flying Squirrel's origins upon seeing an image of him in a YouTube video. At the time she discovered it, we were both Sonic fans and enjoyed learning about the plethora of characters that the series had to offer. Eventually, she stumbled across this site, and introduced it to me. Since then, the site had become my go-to website for any and all Sonic information. It would still be two more years before I finally join the Sonic News Network. A Legend is Born Not trying to sound arrogant or egotistical with the section header, but I wanted to feel good about myself. Don't ruin the moment. Anyways, back to the story. If I recall correctly, I had actually made a few anonymous edits (albeit unconstructive) to the Sonic News Network before I had actually joined the site on February 10, 2011. As a frequent visitor of the site, I quickly familiarized myself with some of the regulars here, and eventually mustered up the courage to approach the aforementioned regulars. Unbeknownst to the eventual outcome of these approaches; I had two users in mind: JaketheHedgehog and ~Flare (Fly the Fox at the time). To my surprise, we had incredibly good rapport. The three of us bonded very quickly, and eventually established "Team Explosive" - a team that consisted of our self-proclaimed "fan characters". With Jake the Hedgehog as the speed, Fly the Fox as the fly and Francisco the Flying Squirrel as the power (and brains), we has big ambitions and hopes for our fan characters (some of these ambitions included creating flash games and even music pieces). I noticed that Jake made friends with various other users of the Sonic News Network, and I decided to introduce myself to them as well. Some of these users included Amyroselove (who I will refer to as "Lily"), DarkFuture, and Katrins. In particular, I established quite the connection with DarkFuture. In order to connect with these users on a more intimate level, I soon created a XAT chatroom, which can still be accessed today at xat.com/Play_Laugh_Grow. This new chatroom revolutionized my life on the Sonic News Network. My expectations were far surpassed. This chatroom quickly became the primary method of communication within my social circle on the Sonic News Network. In an attempt to seemingly emulate Team Explosive's (non-existant) success, DarkFuture soon introduced a new concept to the Sonic News Network: Team Emerald. Consisting of Alter the Wolf (DarkFuture), Mikee the Echidna (Katrins), and Syber the Hedgehog (Syber The Hedgehog), Team Emerald would (like Team Explosive before them) be a group of dedicated friends and their respective fan characters. It was decided shortly after the founding of Team Emerald that there should be a "crossover" story between Team Explosive and Team Emerald. This "crossover" story is what more or less unified us as a group of six and strengthened our friendships with each other. Over the course of the following months (approximately May-September 2011), there were many connections made, and so many laughs shared. To me, this defined the SNN experience. These guys set the standard high. The Rise and Fall of Bullet Francisco I was always a busy bee on the Sonic News Network. I always had big ambitions, and even bigger projects. After users noticed my continued efforts, I received rollback rights just shortly after my arrival (April 2011). Just a few months later, I was granted administrator rights (October 2011). However, these administrative rights slowly became more of a burden as opposed to a privilege. My personal life was in a state of utter disarray. My relationships with other users became more and more abrasive, and the respect I had worked hard to earn had plummeted. I soon became a very hostile user; someone who was unpleasant to be around. After a series of disagreements with DarkFuture, he soon requested my demotion in January 2012. This demotion request led to many realizations. Once I had seen my personal demon with my own eyes, I knew what I had to do. Just hours after he set up the demotion, I resigned from my post as administrator, and decided to take a hiatus from all activity on the Sonic News Network until my personal life had been healed. It turned out that my resignation became a positive thing. I had become determined and motivated to change my personal life, and I did. For that and so much more, I can never thank DarkFuture enough for what he did. I hold DarkFuture in very high regards, and I consider him the best friend I ever had. Back From Vacation Once the wounds began to heal, I decided to return to the Sonic News Network in June 2012. I had very quickly gotten back into the swing of things, and received chat moderator rights that month. Just a month later, my position as administrator on the Sonic News Network had been restored (and a year later I had been promoted to bureaucrat). From here, things began to settle into their current form. I was reunified with many of my old friends, and met so many new ones. Among those who have made the most positive impact on my life here are (will go over this in greater detail later in this blog): * ~Flare * JaketheHedgehog * DarkFuture * Katrins * Syber The Hedgehog * Knowall * MetalMickey272 * FreeSmudger * Genesjs * Sacorguy79 * Bionicleboy3000 * EssOhDee * Mariosonic15 * SonicTheHedgehogDude * SpyroSonic2000 * CariconCommander Category:Blog posts